


friends till the end.

by Infernalheather



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernalheather/pseuds/Infernalheather
Summary: When Antisepticeye takes over Jack, It's up to his friends and the people who love him to bring him back.





	1. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Antisepticeye takes over Jack, It's up to his friends and the people who love him to bring him back.

“Why didn't you feed your dog?” Anti asked Darkiplier, Darks eye's narrowed looking at the sound seeing Chica towering above them.  
Dark turned looking at Anti, “I don't know...I, I got busy”  
They both looked up at the dog looking down, Darks face one of worry and concern, he pulled on his suit jacket has Anti giggled ready for battle.  
Chica jumped down running towards them, she made her way straight for Dark and Anti.

Jumping up she put her paws on Anti's shoulders licking his face, Chica was her normal size, and very dog like, not a demon, not a god, just a loving, adorable, sweet, cute doggo, and she was licking Anti's face.  
“WHAT!” Anti shouted trying to push Chica away but she only saw Jack, Marks friend, not Anti just Jack, Dark watched a strange look on his face he watched has Anti backed up to a chair “NOW!”  
Amy and Wiishu grabbed Anti pulling him onto a chair as Ethan, Bob and Wade ran out to hold him with the girls has Tyler ran out with duck-tape.  
“I'm sorry Jack, but this is for your own good.” Tyler said softly.  
Anti giggled his eyes turning black he put his head to one side looking deep into Tyler's eyes, burning into his soul.  
“You dare to us that name to me, That weak mortal name...I am...” Dark planted a chair in fount of him sitting on it.  
“Your going to shut up, and listen to us, and then your going to give us our Jackaboy back.”

His laugh echoed round the room, cold, menacing. “I should have guessed you wasn't Dark, no tie, You was to weak just like him, your heart wasn't in the insults you was sending my way, was they?” Anti looked in to Darkiplier’s eyes spitting the name “Markiplier?”  
Mark smiled “Enough to fool you, Jack listen to me. I know your in there some where, I've been where you are, I let the darkness in, over take me that's how Dark came to life, but I found people who loved me, Tyler, Wade, Bob, Amy...You. Jack, you have people who love you.”  
He sighed looking into his friends eyes, trying to find any reaction, any sign that Jack was in there trying to break out. That his friend, his brother was there, the young Irish man who he had seen so much promise in.

Anti giggled, “I'm sorry, Jack can't come to the phone right now, but if you care to leave a message after the F you...”  
Bob and Wade watched the back and forth between the two men Mark sighed.  
“Jack the people here love you Bob, Wade, Tyler, Ethan, Amy, Wiishu, Me...dude your like a brother to me, you know I love you...”  
“You don't love Jack...if you did...” Mark pulled a necklace out of this pocket, a heart shaped one with Sean written on it.  
“Jack, you remember this, what I said at Pax, just because you wasn't on stage with us you are always in my heart but if you don't want to listen to me at least, listen to Wiishu.”

Mark stood letting Wiishu sit down she looked tried, like she had been crying. “Sean...please you can fight this, you can fight him, just come back to us.”  
Anti laughed, “you are all so weak...look at you...begging, pleading, for your...favourite boy, well...he’s mine, he belongs to me!”  
Wiishu bit her lip “Sean...Jack...You helped me so much you made me believe in my art, with out you...”  
Sighing Anti rolled his eyes, “Don’t care, NEXT!”

Wiishu put her head in her hands has she cried softly, Amy put her arm round her walking her to the side keeping hold of her.  
Mark closed his hands into a fist the reopened them, he hated Anti, he hated Dark, he hated who ever had made the Raspy hill game.  
That’s where this had started when Dark had taken hold of him, with him Dark had taken control right away but with Jack it had been a slow process, Maybe Anti was right, maybe he was weak.  
How long had Jack held on? How long before jack had given in and given in to Anti?

Bob, Wade, Tyler, Ethan watched has Mark walked back and forth, computer games he could handle, computer games you can restart, reboot, you can safe the game and go back to a safe point.  
Then, he smiled...that’s it...safe point. He turned “Guys, let him go.”  
Anti looked up “What?” Every one else turned and echoed “What?”  
Mark nodded folding his arms “let him go.”  
Bob and Wade untied Anti, Anti stood “You made the right choice, I might just let you live.”

Placing his hands on the back of the chair Mark used his last card. “I often wondered what you wanted, Dark, he wanted power, control, but you I never could understand, now though I do, it’s simple, you basically Flowey."  
Raising a eyebrow Anti looked at Mark, “Whats that meant to mean?”

Mark shrugged, “You believe that this world is kill or be killed but it’s not, this world is full of love, friendship, and good people. Anti there is a place in the world for you, you just need to see the good...”  
“Please!” Anti said with a role of his eyes “that might work on your, “favourite boy” but me?” Anti walked to Mark till they was nose to nose “You’re barking up the wrong tree.”

Turning Anti started to walk away, Mark grabbed his arm, “Jack, I know your in there, I know you can hear me. Fight, fight with all that Irish spirt.”  
“Don’t you get it? You have lost, this body is mine...it belongs...ha...” Anti gave a cry has he doubled over.  
Mark looked at Anti, “See Anti, he’s fighting back, he’s not lost, you can give him back, he’ll let you sleep, Jacks that kind of person Just let him go...”  
“Mark...” Anti turned his head, but it wasn’t Anti it was Jack “Mark...I...I...can’t...SHUT UP...” Anti took back over “You think you can beat me? Think you can win? You know I’ll take back over sooner or...haaaa”Anti dropped to his knees, holding his stomach “You belong to me...I won’t let...”  
Crawling along the floor seeing a glass bottle, Mark spotted it to but before he could call out Wiishu kicked it out the way.

Anti rolled onto his back muttering words Mark had heard when Dark had taken control of him kneeing down he took Anti/Jack his his Arms waveing for Wiishu to come over. Mark rested Antis/Jacks head on her lap has he took one of Antis/Jacks hand.“Anti give him back, it’s the only way if you carry on like this you will both die give him back.“Why...can’t...he...just...let...me...win!” Anti called, he was glitching more and more, his eyes flicking from black to blue. Then his body went limp his hand falling from Marks.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Antisepticeye takes over Jack, It's up to his friends and the people who love him to bring him back.

The sun light fell on to the bed it was warm, a sigh escaping “He’s waking up, is it him or the other one?”  
“I don’t know Wade, I’ve no idea how you can tell a demon from a real person.”  
Wade frowned looking from the semi sleeping form then back to Bob then smiled, “Should I poke him? If I poke him he might give us a hint...”  
“Shut up Wade...” Jack’s voice was scratchy and sore, it felt like he had smoked a packet of cigs.

Wade looked at Bob, “It didn’t work, he’s still Anti!” Bob sighed looking over to Wade before smiling “Shut up Wade, Jack? How are you feeling?” Moaning he placed his hand to his forehead, “Like I went one on one with a colossus.” Jack tried to sit up but slumped back into the bed.  
Bob poured some water into a glass placing it on Jacks lips, Jack gulped it down “I didn't hurt any one? Did I?” Bob shook his head.   
“No, but don’t think about that, get some more rest and then come down we can all talk then.”  
“No,” Jack sat up again, “What time is it?” Looking Wade handed him his phone, “12:00pm, Jesus How long was I out?”He handed the phone back to Wade said softly placing the phone back in his pocket, “I’d say ten hours, give or take.”  
Gulping Jack pulled his knees to his chest “I’ll get changed and then be down.” Looking at each other Jack smiled at Bob and Wade, “Guys, i’m fine, honestly.”

He finally managed to get Bob and Wade to leave him. He sighed making his way into the en suite. He found his brightest t-shirt and Jeans before showering.  
Letting the water run over him he rested his head on the cold tiles, it was thumping, it felt like some one was doing a dance on his head.He knew it was Anti they had held him back, for now, but how long till he came back?  
Last time Anti took over he had only been out for a few hours. He had woken up when Wiishu had come in and started to wipe the blood from his neck.When he looked back at the video the cut looked deeper than what it was, he could get away with saying it had been fake blood that was hard to wash off.

Once dressed he made his way down stairs, to be greeted by Chica her tail banging on the door happy to see Jack.“Hey Chica bhica, sorry for being mean to you.” Chica licked his nose has if letting him know she understood. He smelt some one cooking, he smiled, Pancakes.  
He slowly opened the door. Mark was stood by the cooker flipping pancakes in the pan.looking up Mark smiled putting on a Irish accent, “Top of the morning to ya laddie...”  
Smiling Jack shook his head trying to copy Mark’s accent “Hello everyone, I’m Markiplier and i’m a goofy goober!” Mark laughed moving the pan before walking to Jack and giving him a hug, Jack smiled returning it.  
“Mark i’m...” Mark held up his hand and shook his head.  
Placing a hand on Jacks’ shoulder, “Don’t, Don’t beat yourself up, you didn’t hurt any one...”  
“Not this time Mark, But what about the next time? Or the time after that? How do you do it Mark? Keep Dark at bay?”  
Mark sighed “That’s a question I ask myself everyday. Since the last time, when he made me do the Markiplier TV, he is dormant again, they all are.”  
Jack chewed on his lip “Don’t you worry? Worry that Dark will want revenge now, won’t he see you helping me has mocking him?”  
Mark smiled “Let him, Jack, Your my friend, everything I said, I meant every word. Your like a brother to me. You, Bob, Tyler, Ethan, Katherine, Wiishu, Amy, hell even Wade, although please don’t tell him I said that!”  
Jack give a chuckle “Can’t promise anything there.” Mark smiled before jumping on the counter.   
“You are all family to me, forever and always...”  
“One for all and all for one” Jack said punching the air, Mark laughed jumping back down.  
“Now, show me how to make them banana pancakes you and Wiishu made on her channel.” Smiling Jack nodded grabbing the things he needed he stopped for a second “Mark...What you just said.” Mark looked at Jack, Jack give a smile, “Right back at ya.”

Everyone hugged Jack has he came into the room with Mark, He hugged Wiishu the tightest kissing her cheek.  
Everyone asked Jack how he felt, if he was ok, they filled him in on what had happened afterwards.  
He remembered everything during, he had tried to get Anti to stop. They knew he didn’t mean the things he said, but that was one part he hated, not having control.  
Not being able to stop the words coming out of his mouth. Wiishu told him Robin and Pewdiepie had been on the phone to check on him after she emailed them to let them know what had happened.

He looked round the table at his friends, all laughing and joking and smiled.This was what mattered, these people, people who he loved and loved him. Amy and Wiishu talking about art and design, Kathleen and Ethan talking editing, Mark, Bob, Wade and Tyler talking games and random stuff.  
“So, what are we doing to do today?” Jack asked, Wiishu gave him and look of concern taking her hand he gave a smile, “I need to do somthing, I can’t sit in the house all day.”She smiled and nodded, Mark collected the plates putting them in the sink.  
“Well, we could go to disney...” Mark said, “I mean it’s been a while.”  
Grinning Jack nodded jumping up “lets go, lets go, let’s go!” He smiled watching his friends get ready talking and chatting between them selfs.  
No matter what, should Anti ever come back, He knew he could count on all the people in this room they, loved him, and he loved them.  
These was his friends, these was his family and he wouldn't change them for anything.


End file.
